De casos y mentiras
by NessaRrc
Summary: Casos y más casos. Esta vez Sherlock está detrás de uno, se ha obsesionado (como siempre), pero sus decisiones para resolverlo son mas radicales; las mentiras y máscaras que el detective consultor y el doctor tienen que usar lo lleva a otro nivel introduciendo a ambos, y a algunos otros, en problemas turbios. Sherlock y John no saben lo que les espera, cada caso es especial.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! (: Este es mi primer fic en toda mi corta vida, y una personita a la que adoro como hermana me ha ayudado un montón.

_**Advertencias: **_Ligero Johnlock

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; y la versión moderna, de los escritores de BBC Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss._

* * *

_** De casos y Mentiras**_

Aburrido – SH

No eres el único, Sherlock. – JW

Obviamente. Tu trabajo es aburrido. Las personas…sus problemas… - SH

Lo sé, pero ni se te ocurra disparar a la pared de nuevo. –JW

Tarde. No tienes citas hoy. Revisé tu agenda. Llama a Gavin. Necesito un caso. –SH

Greg. – JW

¿Quién? – SH

Lestrade. Greg Lestrade. Y no, no hay casos. – JW

No me esperaba menos de la incompetencia de Scotland Yard. – SH

¿Vienes a casa, entonces? – SH

No lo creo, paciente llegando –JW

No lo creo, Mycroft en el 221B. Ven ya. – SH

¡Es tu hermano! Pueden rememorar los buenos momentos – JW 12:37

12:45

13:16

13:32

Uh… ¿Sherlock? ¿Mycroft te comió los dedos? – JW

Te espero en Royal Parade St. – SH

No olvides tu pistola. – SH

Siempre la llevo. ¿Todo bien? – JW

No John, me atrapó una banda de mafiosos Rusos en el metro. Claro que estoy bien. ¡Ven ya! – SH 14:15

14:30

John? – SH

En camino. Quedé en shock y salí corriendo – JW

¿Shock? Ustedes son tan simples. - SH

Acabo de darme cuenta que por esa calle no pasa el metro. Y de que ahí está mi restaurante favorito. Pero gracias por la muerte express. – JW

Nada es mejor que molestarte para mi placer. – SH

Tenemos una reservación en Cessar's. – SH

Estoy en la puerta. ¿Estás dentro? – JW

Ingresa con el nombre de William Holmes. – SH

¡Eh! ¿Qué hay de Sherlock? ¿Está contigo? – JW

John. - SH

Al entrar al restaurante, me sentí fuera de lugar. Era un lugar muy elegante y yo vestía una camisa y unos vaqueros. Solo a Sherlock "yo-siempre-visto-bien" Holmes, se le ocurre sacarme del trabajo y no avisarme para vestir adecuadamente.

Lo divisé en una de las mesas privadas y caminé hacia él. Sherlock estaba con un traje de esmoquin y la condenadamente apretada camisa morada… _John, no dejes que Harry te meta ideas en la cabeza._ ¡Se puso un bigote falso! Sherlock puede ser muy bueno con los disfraces, pero esto es el colmo.

-Creí que Lestrade no tenía casos para ti – dije conteniendo una risa y tomando asiento en frente de él. Fue ahí que noté que a su costado se encontraba una pequeña cartera.

-No, al parecer Anderson compró unas cuantas neuronas en internet y las está poniendo a prueba.- Volví mi vista a la cartera y Sherlock añadió – Está en el tocador, no llevó su cartera, lo cual es raro para ser una fémina.

-Whoa… explícame, ¿por qué interrumpo en tu cita? – no sabía qué tenía que hacer ahí entre Sherlock y la dama que no conocía.

-¿Cita? Yo no tengo citas, John – me respondió con el ceño fruncido, claramente disgustado.

-Bueno, vale. ¿Cliente? – Me dirigió esa mirada de "Es obvio, John. No seas idiota" y agregué- ¿quién es, entonces?

Terminé de formular la pregunta y una mujer de aproximadamente 28 años se sentó sonriente, al lado de Sherlock.

-Isabelle, el Doctor Watson. Doctor, la señorita Sénnikov. – Isabelle me dedicó una sonrisa, y yo se la devolví. Aún no entendía.

-Isabelle, - dijo Sherlock - es actualmente estudiante de su segunda maestría en Ingeniería de sistemas, Informática y también estudia Negocios internacionales en la universidad de Oxford. – Ella se veía algo avergonzada, pero a la vez orgullosa de sus grandes éxitos debido al gran desarrollo de su inteligencia.

-Un gusto, doctor Watson.

-John, por favor. – le interrumpí.

-William, - _Whoa. ¿William?-_ me habló de usted y su experiencia en el campo… ¿Tu hermano vendrá, Will? – Preguntó finalmente dirigiéndose a Sherlock.

-No lo creo, querida. Ya te he hablado cómo es Sherlock… - Me dirigió una mirada y automáticamente agregué:

-S...sí, Sherlock…Lo van a tener que disculpar, pero tenía algunos asuntos que discutir – Dije lo último dirigiéndole una mirada a "William".

-No importa. Isabelle, será mejor que le digas al doctor Watson sobre el problema. – Sherlock me debía una, y una grande.

-Bien, John; luego pondrá al día al señor Holmes. Se trata de mi padre, ha estado teniendo muchos problemas con lo que respecta al sistema de seguridad, el cual está cayendo. Es muy importante que este problema se resuelva rápido, ya que todo nuestro trabajo se vería amenazado si alguno de nuestros enemigos se llegara a enterar.

-Pero, se puede establecer uno nuevo – Propuse, pero ella negó con la cabeza

- Es algo diferente – continuó – Es un hacker. Viene una señal desde Polonia y de un minuto a otro aparece en Brasil u otros países. Nunca había visto algo igual. La única pista que tenemos se debe a uno de los gusanos informáticos…- al ver mi cara de confusión, agregó – Verá, recurro a ustedes porque son los mejores en este trabajo, según dicen; y porque William confía en ustedes. Además, mis sospechas están aquí, en Londres. Pero si mi padre se entera de que estoy contratando a un detective privado, perdería toda su confianza en mí, y eso no lo puedo permitir. He trabajado mucho para llegar al puesto en donde estoy.

-Disculpe, pero ¿qué clase de negocio encabeza su padre? – La señorita Sénnikov miró dudosa a su acompañante y este asintió para que siguiera hablando. – Mi padre, yo… toda mi familia es parte de una red clandestina que trabaja por medio de internet. Hemos logrado infiltrarnos en cada lugar importante del mundo, recolectando información de todo tipo y de todo el mundo; metiéndonos en los bancos más grandes y haciéndonos con el dinero.

Afortunadamente, tuve tiempo de digerir toda la información expresada y no contestar en ese instante, debido a que el mozo llegó con nuestros platos. Me sorprendí al ver que el plato que pusieron en frente mío era mi favorito: pasta fetuccini con salsa blanca. Isabelle debió notar mi cara de estupefacción, porque preguntó:

-¿Todo bien, John?

-Claro. Impresionante, es mi plato preferido.

-Eh, si...-comentó "William" incómodo – Sherlock nombró su preferencia por las pastas.

El teléfono de Isabelle sonó y esta se excusó, dirigiéndose al balcón del restaurante. Una vez que estuvo fuera de nuestra vista, me dirigí furioso a Sherlock.

-¡¿Me vas a decir de una puñetera vez qué es lo que está pasando aquí?! Es una red criminal, Sherlock! – al ver las intenciones del moreno de interrumpirme, añadí rápidamente – Y no, no me importa que el caso sea un 10. Estás respaldando contrabandistas como el loco psicópata de Moriarty!

Lo último pareció dolerle. Me quise disculpar, pero Sherlock habló primero.

-Lo sé, John; pero deja que te explique todo en casa. Sígueme la corriente – al notar que lo miraba con furia, puso esos ojos de cachorro y dijo – Por favor, John.

-Oh! ¿Por favor? ¿Es que acaso tengo opción? – respondí enojado pero a la vez sintiendo que la adrenalina de un nuevo peligro corría por mis venas. Sherlock sabía que no me negaría, total, ya estábamos en el caso. Él solo respondió con una de esas sonrisas que eran para mí… _O eso pensaba Harry_… mientras que Isabelle regresaba y tomaba sitio en la mesa.

* * *

Al llegar al 221B, estallé.

-¡William Sherlock Scott Holmes, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo?!

-¡John Hamish Watson! – Me respondió en el mismo tono, el muy bastardo – Soy un sociópata altamente funcional, ¿recuerdas?

-¡No, Sherlock!, en serio. Dime de una buena vez que pasa o te juro que-

-¿Qué, John? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó con un tono y una mirada de superioridad, dando pasos hacia mí como un gato.

Estábamos a escasos centímetros, en plena batalla de miradas que no pensaba perder. No esta vez. A punto de responderle, entró la señora Hudson con una expresión claramente alarmada en el rostro.

-Muchachos, ¿por qué tanto griterío?

-No es nada, señora Hudson. Solo un malentendido, espero. – dije sin romper el contacto visual con el más alto.

-Tranquilos, chicos; pasa hasta en las parejas casadas.

-Señora Hudson, ¡Cuántas veces le tengo que decir que Sherlock y yo no somos pareja! – exclamé volteando a verla, cuando noté que desaparecía por las escaleras.

-Mira Sherlock, no sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero no quiero que este caso termine con uno de los dos, o ambos, muertos o en prisión; porque estoy seguro que a Mycroft no le hará absolutamente nada de gracia esta situación.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Bueno, este este es el final del primer capítulo (:**

**Estamos muy emocionadas. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque aceptamos tomatazos, vociferadores, cartas bomba y lo que se les ocurra :D**

**Déjennos un review! No engorda, es gratis y nos harían muy felices! (:**

**Hasta la próxima! Gracias por leer!**

**Nessa y Denisse (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo!(: Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Déjenme cualquier comentario, crítica, etc. Sin más, a leer!

_**Advertencias: **_Ligero Johnlock

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; y la versión moderna, de los escritores de BBC Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss._

* * *

_-Mira Sherlock, no sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero no quiero que este caso termine con uno de los dos, o ambos, muertos o en prisión; porque estoy seguro que a Mycroft no le hará absolutamente nada de gracia esta situación._

El moreno me dio la espalda y se dirigió al sofá, donde se sentó… ¡solo eso!, ni siquiera me habló, solo se sentó y me dirigió una mirada. _Oh, no; no, no, no._

-Mycroft lo sabe ¿cierto? – le espeté con ira contenida.

-Mycroft me asignó el caso.-me respondió con ese tono de condescendencia que tanto usaba.

Y como si lo hubiésemos invocado, el Gobierno Británico en persona apareció en nuestro piso con su icónico paraguas.

-Dr. Watson, quiero aclarar que, en efecto, le di el caso a Sherlock mas no establecí los medios- fue una manera muy sutil de mandarme a la mierda con palabras elegantes antes de hacerlo yo- Sus métodos de... deducción no son mi problema.

-Lo son en absoluto, hermano mío- dijo Sherlock parándose de su viejo sillón y tomando el violín entre sus manos y ubicándolo en su hombro izquierdo, como si hubiera sido creado exclusivamente para él- Ahora, como estoy de buen humor, puedes elegir entre contarle a John los sucesos ocurridos, o dejar de estorbar en mi – nuestro- piso. – Dicho esto, se dispuso a tocar Tchaikovsky, dándole a entender a Mycroft que lo iba a ignorar.

Como era de suponer, Mycroft le mando una mirada de desaprobación, yo hasta ahora no imagino como habrán sido ambos de niños, es decir, ¿se trataban como socios? No entiendo como su padre soportaba que le sacaran una conclusión a cada incógnita de la existencia del hombre. Y que Dios bendiga a su madre. Debe ser una santa, pensé.

-Descuida, querido hermano. El Dr. Watson es todo tuyo. – El hombre de la Reina salió con aire de indiferencia por la puerta, bajó las escaleras y desapareció en un auto negro hacia el club Diógenes.

Sherlock me dirigió una mirada fugaz, dejó el violín y violentamente se me acercó. Me agarró de las muñecas y me tiró contra la pared. Yo, con el pulso acelerado y un pequeño sonrojo, le pregunté:

- S-Sherlock, ¿q-qué haces?-

-Shhh John. Quédate quieto- me respondió mirándome a los ojos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Tienes una araña en el cabello- dijo mientras sentía que retiraba al animalejo de mi cabeza.

Me quedé….pasmado, tratando de poner mis pensamientos en su debido sitio; y cuando me di cuenta de que no podía, me dirigí a la cocina a preparar té. Rogué para que en la alacena no hubiera ningún perturbador experimento, pero al parecer, no rogué lo suficiente.

-¡Sherlock, Si quieres seguir tomando de tu té favorito, no mezcles tus experimentos con la comida!

Luego de poner el agua a hervir y preparar las infusiones, volví a la sala para que, por fin, Sherlock "hago-todo-por-un-caso" Holmes me contara todo el engorroso problema en el que nos había metido.

-Bien, Sherlock. ¿Qué pasó? Porque hasta donde entiendo, tienes un hermano gemelo que tu madre nunca tuvo. – Observé cómo bajaba el violín lentamente mientras me miraba. Hasta que al final, se dignó a responderme.

-William es el nexo que necesitaba para llegar al padre de Isabelle, cabeza de una red criminal a través de internet en el mundo; tal como te dijo ella misma. William es la mano derecha de un socio del señor Sénnikov que recientemente ha aterrizado en América para reunirse con él y presentarle a su dulce hija. – Sherlock agudizó su voz en las últimas palabras, paseándose por todo el piso mientras lanzaba miradas a su panel de investigación en la cual hace unas horas, se podía llegar a ver una carita feliz amarilla. – William es el socio que Sénnikov quiere a su lado, y que mejor, que al lado de su hija.- Hizo una pausa, y luego su cara se transformó lentamente en una mueca de desagrado. – Ese hombre es falaz e insufrible, lo dejó más claro que los casos de Yard apenas llegué a su casa.

Si hubiera podido abrir más los ojos, no queda ninguna duda de que hubieran salido rodando directamente por las escaleras.

-¡¿Y se puede saber cuándo pasó todo esto?! – exclamé poniéndome de pie. – Esta mismísima mañana estabas delirando de aburrimiento; y ahora… ¡Hasta te vas a comprometer!

-No hagas drama, John. Estoy enterado de este caso desde hace mucho tiempo, pero Mycroft no me dejó hacer nada hasta que exista alguna posibilidad de involucrarnos lo más que podamos, pero sin exponernos a un problema mayor, poniendo en riesgo mi vida…Palabras de Mycroft. – Agregó rápidamente ante mi mirada de sorpresa. – El mes pasado, viajé a Moscú par-

-El mes pasado… cuando se supone que estabas con Mycroft, ayudándolo en un trabajo para el gobierno Británico… -empecé a decir mientras me desplomaba en mi sofá.

-Elemental. Organicé todo esto con Mycroft. Los Sénnikov y toda su banda, creen que William Holmes es el hermano…incomprendido y excluido de la familia Holmes, cosa que William mismo afirmó al revelar "secretos" del gobierno británico. Así que "William" confía en mí para que ayudemos a esta banda, sabiendo que no me negaría a un caso de al menos un 11, así tuviera que "traicionar" a Mycroft y a la _honorable familia Holmes_ – dijo esto último como si estuviera cantando y volvió a su voz normal de barítono -. Ahora, John, es indispensable que no cometas ningún error cuando estemos frente a alguno de sus miembros, sobre todo frente al padre de Isabelle, pues es un hombre que puede traspasarte una espada con tan solo una mirada; intimidarte de tal forma que no puedes evitar decir la verdad. He visto como muchos de sus hombres eran ejecutados al descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sherlock hablaba tan rápido, y era tanta información qué procesar en tan solo unos segundos, que me quedé callado por unos minutos; dándole un sorbo a mi té que yacía frío en la mesita de al lado. No podía creer todo lo que puede pasar en la vida de un Holmes en tan solo unas horas. Y ni qué decir sobre lo que estaba haciendo hace un mes. Y es más, me sorprende mucho que Mycroft lo haya involucrado de esta manera, siendo él siempre tan cuidadoso con su hermano, llegando muchas veces a ser sobreprotector. Pero si de una urgencia en el ámbito de la estrategia y de inteligencia se trataba, no cabe duda alguna de que Sherlock es el más indicado para el puesto. Lo único que me decepciona, es pensar que Sherlock no me tiene tanta confianza…_o al menos eso creo yo…_para contarme lo que en verdad hacía hace un mes en Moscú. _Que importa, John, no eres nada de Sherlock como para que te dé explicaciones sobre toda su vida. Soy su amigo, _pensé.

-Oh, otro dato importante: William y yo somos gemelos – agregó luego de unos minutos con su mirada de _"Es obvio, pero de todas formas te digo, John"_

-Pero, ¿no resultará sumamente extraño que Sherlock nunca aparezca en las reuniones para hablar sobre el progreso del caso?

-No, puesto que sí apareceré. – Sin darme más explicaciones, Sherlock se fue a su palacio mental, dejándome con un millón de preguntas sin respuesta en la cabeza.

* * *

-Pronto tendrás que usar lentes si sigues así- le dije a Sherlock, quien había "suspendido" su necesidad de dormir por al menos tres o cuatro días, investigando al Señor Sennikov.

Se limitó a hacer una mueca y lanzarme un bufido, le importaba muy poco…_casi nada_ las necesidades mundanas que acarreaba todo el mundo.

-Sherlock? – intenté otra vez.

-Hmm? – conseguí que me respondiera, pero sin quitar la vista de la –_mi_- laptop.

-Estás llevando esto muy lejos, no verás a los Sénnikov hasta el próximo domingo, tu investigación puede ir más lento. Tienes que comer alg-

-No, John, no puede. Tengo que mover más su sistema, quiero que se sientan descubiertos, a la merced total del hacker…

-El cual eres tú- agregué. Despegó la vista de la laptop y asintió, con una mirada de complicidad.

-Muy aparte de que este viernes se llevará a cabo una encantadora reunión de los mejores magnates partícipes de una red criminal internacional en Season's.

Esta vez no me sorprendió su tono de felicidad, "Como si fuera Navidad", me acordé que mencionó en alguno de nuestros casos pasados.

Los Holmes tienen un plan, _del cual no estoy del todo enterado_; solo queda esperar a que el enemigo mueva la siguiente ficha.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Y este este es el final del segundo capítulo (:**

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque aceptamos tomatazos, vociferadores, cartas bomba y lo que se les ocurra :D**

**Déjennos un review! No engorda, es gratis y nos harían muy felices! (:**

**Hasta la próxima! Gracias por leer!**

**Nessa y Denisse (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!(: Lamento si no actualicé antes, me quedé sin internet T.T, pero les dejo este nuevo capítulo. Sin más, a leer!

_**Advertencias: **_Ligero Johnlock

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; y la versión moderna, de los escritores de BBC Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss._

* * *

_Los Holmes tienen un plan, del cual no estoy del todo enterado; solo queda esperar a que el enemigo mueva la siguiente ficha._

Dos timbrazos sonaron en el 221B de Baker Street, lo raro era que nunca nadie había tocado de esa manera y justamente hoy, la señora Hudson había salido; lo que significaba que alguno de los dos, Sherlock o yo, tendríamos que bajar a abrir la puerta. Por supuesto que sería yo, puesto que Sherlock yacía sentado en el banquito de la cocina pegado al microscopio. Me acerqué a la ventana, estaba lloviendo a cántaros y el paraguas que llevaba nuestro visitante, no me dejaba ver de quién se trataba. Me resigné y bajé a abrir; grande fue mi sorpresa cuando una empapada y asustada Caroline me miraba con ojos de cachorro.

-John, - dijo la morena entre jadeos – salía del banco, camino a casa… y unos hombres me atacaron… logré escapar por poco; y gracias al cielo me acordé que tu departamento estaba a unas cuadras.- Hablaba tan rápido que era difícil comprender todo lo que decía. Puse en alerta todos mis sentidos y la hice pasar.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Probablemente solo querían el dinero. Sube, te prepararé té.

A Caroline la conocí por mera casualidad. _¡Y bienvenidas sean estas y más casualidades!.._. Hace unas semanas, Sherlock y yo estábamos metidos en un caso, corriendo de allá para acá, subiendo y bajando por todo sitio; por supuesto que cuando llegábamos al piso, Sherlock no cubriría sus necesidades básicas por nada del mundo, pero yo sí, así que tomé mis llaves y me dirigí al súper.

En la sección de infusiones, acababan de reponer los productos, y al no darme cuenta, saqué una cajita de té mal puesta y toda la góndola se vino abajo. Agradecí que nada me cayera en la cabeza, pero para mi mala _o buena_ suerte, sí le cayó a alguien. Rápidamente fui a ayudarla y me encontré con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban con reproche.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? – Sé que es una pregunta estúpida, pero es lo primero que atiné a decir.

-Sí, no se moleste. Solo fueron unas cajetillas. Agradezco que el té no sea muy pesado – Dijo la morena.

-John Watson – Dije estirándole la mano.

-Caroline Bingley. -Me respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Le gustaría que le invite un café? Quiero asegurarme que en verdad no fue un golpe severo.- No dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, hace semanas no salía con alguien y Caroline era hermosa, con una linda sonrisa y sentido del humor.

-Me encantaría – Aceptó con una sonrisa y salimos del establecimiento.

Luego de ese día, nos frecuentamos mucho. Somos muy buenos amigos, algo más diría yo; pero ni siquiera he logrado besarla.

* * *

-John, cuantas veces te he dicho que no traigas a tus noviecitas cuando estemos en medio de un caso – Me reprochó Sherlock en el momento que entraba al piso con Caroline.

-Caroline, este es Sherlock Holmes, mi irritante compañero de piso y mi mejor amigo. – Traté de ser amable, pero fracasé. – Sherlock. Caroline vino porq-

-Porque fue perseguida por lo menos tres calles del banco hacia aquí por dos…tres ladrones que querían asaltarla. Se nota por las suelas de sus tacones; al correr y dar largas zancadas, una pequeña parte de la costura de la falda se ha descosido, lleva el cabello alborotado, demasiado para ser por la lluvia; y, por supuesto, en la cartera se divisa un sobre demasiado pequeño para ser un recado y muy grueso para ser unos documentos. Ahora, por favor, no dude en utilizar el baño para secarse, obviamente John le ofrecerá té, se lo beberá y se irá porque tengo trabajo que hacer y ya hay mucha bulla para que pueda pensar debidamente. – Sherlock replicó con indiferencia y volvió a sus asuntos en la laptop.

- Un gusto, Señor Holmes. – _¿Es en serio? _Caroline se acercó con elegancia y una radiante sonrisa al detective y le extendió la mano. – Había escuchado cosas sorprendentes de su habilidad, y es una suerte haberla presenciado en primera fila.

Sherlock se quedó callado unos segundos, analizándola. Abrirá la bocota de nuevo y no volveré a ver a Caroline, pensé. Pero no. Simplemente le correspondió el saludo con un apretón de manos y siguió con la investigación de los rusos.

Atendí a Caroline como buen anfitrión que soy y nos quedamos en la sala. Sorprendentemente, Sherlock ni chistó. Es más, estuvimos discutiendo los últimos detalles para la reunión de esa noche con la mafia informática. Por supuesto que no dijimos ni nombres ni apellidos frente a mi invitada, pero sin querer se me escapó al lugar dónde iríamos.

La morena se fue tarde, la llevé personalmente a su casa, temeroso de algún peligro que pudiese acercársele, aunque sabía muy bien que se podía defender muy bien ella misma. Ahora que lo pienso, sería una gran aliada para Sherlock y para mí, ya que cuando salimos una vez, me contó que su padre era militar y le enseñó a usar armas y demás para protegerse. Y tonta no era. Hasta el señor "todos-son-idiotas-menos-yo" tenía que admitir eso.

* * *

Sherlock.- Lo llamé por enésima vez para sacarlo de su palacio mental. – Son las seis, deberíamos ir alistándonos para la reunión.

-Por supuesto, John. Ponte el traje que está en tu recámara.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es un traje nuevo, lo mandé a traer para ti. No te preocupes, Mycroft lo pagó. No podemos presentarnos en fachas ante los magnates esta noche.

El moreno se encerró en su habitación; y yo, en la mía. Efectivamente, el traje tenía que ser traído por Mycroft. ¡Nunca en la vida me hubiera permitido tan fino traje! En fin. Me lo puse, peiné mi cabello y bajé a la sala, en la cual ya se encontraba Sherlock caracterizado.

-William, ¿Nos vamos? – Le pregunté con una risa asomándose. Sherlock no respondió, solo se limitó a dirigirme una mirada disgustada y bajar por las escaleras.

-¡Ya nos vamos, Sra. Hudson! –exclamé y cerré la puerta.

En el interior del auto de Mycroft, Sherlock me explicaba su plan de esta noche, cuando lo interrumpí:

-¿Por qué no espantaste a Caroline como a mis otras novias?

-Me parece…interesante.

-¿Interesante? – le respondí con una mueca.

-Ya me oíste, John. Interesante.- Es lo último que dijo acerca del tema antes de continuar con el plan. – Isabelle ha preparado una sala a la cual ni su padre ni nadie tendrá acceso para poder reunirnos. William, obviamente, no estará presente. Estará participando con su "socio" en la reunión.

- ¿Y cómo vas a jugar doble papel?

-Es sencillo: le pediré a Isabelle que me deje investigar un poco en la reunión. Se negará, por supuesto, pero le replicaré que por fortuna, William y yo somos gemelos. Nadie notará que hay algo raro.

-Déjame ver si entendí: Isabelle nos recibirá, le pedirás que te deje investigar "disfrazado" de William y como solo hay un Holmes en la fiesta; si Isabelle o su padre te ven, no pasará nada. ¿Correcto?

- Correcto. El que correrá más riesgo, eres tú. Así que por ningún motivo dejes que otra persona que no sea Isabelle, te vea. Si es posible, sal de la reunión. Yo estaré bien.

-Oh no. Por ningún motivo te dejaré solo ahí adentro. Cada vez que dices "No me va a pasar nada, John. No seas idiota", terminas casi muerto.

-John, en el adverbio está el secreto: casi.

* * *

-Oh, miren quién está aquí. La pequeña e inocente Caroline. – Moriarty se acercó a ella, le cogió la cara con la mano y la miró a los ojos, lleno de locura. – Eres tan linda, que pareciera que nadie puede hacerte daño – Ella no dudó en ningún momento en mirarlo directamente a los ojos, con aire de superioridad y desprecio. – Pero no porque te veas fuerte, no; sino ¡porque eres condenadamente adorable! – ronroneó el pelinegro; y acto seguido le besó la frente en un acto de arrebato. La joven quiso golpearlo pero el otro fue más rápido y la devolvió a su lugar con un solo apretón en el brazo. -Oh, no querida. Debes terminar el trabajo. Me debes muchos favores. – Le advirtió Jim con una sonrisa.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Bueno, llegamos al final de este capítulo. Espero que les esté gustando; me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendo esta historia y me encantaría que me dejaran sus opiniones (:_**

**_Gracias a los que la siguen. Muchos besos, abrazos y hasta el siguiente capítulo! (:_**

**_Nessa._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! No me maten ): Lo siento por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, no tengo perdón. Como regalo de disculpa, les dejo un capítulo mucho más largo de los demás (: Así que espero que disfruten y déjenme sus reviews para saber sus opiniones y, por qué no, sugerencias (:_

_**Advertencias: **_Ligero Johnlock

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; y la versión moderna, de los escritores de BBC Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si fueran míos, ya estarían casados._

**_No Beteado._**

* * *

Caítulo IV.

_-Oh, no querida. Debes terminar el trabajo. Me debes muchos favores. – Le advirtió Jim con una sonrisa._

Luego de nuestra conversación, la llegada al afamado restaurant "Season's" fue rápida, salimos del auto y William hizo su aparición. Fui dirigido a la sala en la cual nos reuniríamos con Isabelle, ingresando por la parte posterior del restaurante.

La sala estaba poco iluminada, solo unos candelabros encendidos y las paredes llenas de repisas para libros y muebles antiguos. Allí, con un vestido verde en medio de la sala, se encontraba Isabelle.

-Señorita Sénnikov, buenas noches. – La saludé.

- Doctor Watson; un gusto verlo esta noche. ¿Dónde está Sherlock?

_"Fue a entablar una pequeña conversación como William con tu padre", pensé _– Se retrasó, pero llegará en unos minutos; no se preocupe.

-Fantástico. ¿Hay algún avance con el caso?

-Por supuesto – respondí recordando todo lo que Sherlock me habló durante la semana. – Así como ustedes, esta organización, porque no se trata de una sola persona, busca disolver todo el trabajo que han realizado estos últimos años…- Me vi interrumpido por la llegada de Sherlock, quien se disculpó con Isabelle por la tardanza y tomó la palabra.

- Se trata de un enemigo de su padre, deduzco que una venganza por algún… desacuerdo o pelea que tuvieron en el pasado. Solo es cuestión de que sepan exactamente de quién se trata, me es imposible hacerlo, pues necesitaría hablar con su padre y saber algo de su pasado.

Oh, claro. No puede simplemente decir cualquier cosa que viene de sus deducciones sin que Isabelle se pregunte de dónde sacó toda la información sobre su padre y su familia.

-Comprendo, por lo tanto me encargaré de ese asunto. ¿Hay alguna cosa que necesite para recolectar el máximo de información?

-De hecho, sí. Necesito echar un vistazo a los invitados de esta reunión. Es posible que uno de ellos sea al que buscamos.

-"Ten cerca de tu amigo; y más cerca de tu enemigo" – dije recordando un refrán, al cual Sherlock ignoró.

-Verás, Sherlock, si vas por ahí sin mi compañía, mi padre...- Isabelle fue inmediatamente interrumpida-

-No te preocupes, gracias al milagro de la genética William y yo somos gemelos, nadie sospechará si me ven merodeando por los alrededores. William no mantiene su boca cerrada en las encantadoras reuniones familiares, sé exactamente cómo comportarme y qué cosas debo decir en el momento... indicado. - Isabelle suspiró con frustración.

-No estarás en problemas, te lo aseguro - sentenció Sherlock, Isabelle asintió y salió de la habitación.

-Eso fue rápido - dije mientras me sentaba en la silla más cercana.

-Ella desconfía - Sherlock estudio su entorno, luego giró para mirar el ya oscurecido día a través de la ventana. - Iré a investigar - ahora sus pasos se dirigieron a la puerta dejándome en la silla. - John, no puedes salir, ten eso por seguro, hay demasiada gente afuera, y todas quieren socializar con un desconocido. Mi recomendación es que vuelvas a casa, pero conociendo al capitán Watson, no puedo esperar tanto. Solo ten cuidado.

Y sin más, Sherlock se puso el bigote de nuevo, dejándome solo en la habitación.

* * *

William deambulaba por el evento buscando al Señor Markus Sénnikov. Lo encontró conversando con un par de colegas, a los cuales conocía muy bien. No le importó y se unió a la conversación.

-¡William, muchacho! Es un gusto verte esta noche. – Al tiempo que decía esto, Sénnikov se disculpó con los caballeros y se apartaron hacia una mesa vacía. – Me alegra mucho informarte que gracias a tu sugerencia de cambiar una base de códigos, el problema que teníamos con el gusano informático ha disminuido.

-Es mi trabajo, señor. Me alegra que esté encantado. – respondió con una sonrisa; después de todo, era pareja de su hija y su mayor socio en la "empresa".

-Por otra parte, quisiera hablar contigo de un tema muy delicado; por favor, acompáñame.

Y dicho esto, se dirigieron a la parte trasera del restaurante, vagamente iluminada por un fluorescente y fuera de alcance de la vista de cualquiera dentro del restaurante.

Sherlock se dio cuenta que todo esto se fue por la borda. Que todo el trabajo arduo de pasar encubierto, fue en vano. Porque Markus Sénnikov lo había descubierto. Era de esperarse, el tipo no es para nada un tonto; pero confió en que para cuando eso pasara, sería capaz de haber recolectado toda la información que necesitaba para que Mycroft no lo molestara más. Y si sabe su verdadera identidad, es muy probable también que tengan a John en la mira. Solo pensaba muy en el fondo, que por única vez, luego de su muerte falsa, John le haya hecho caso y haya vuelto seguro a casa.

-Mira, Sherlock. Porque ese eres tú, ¿cierto? Deja que te diga las cosas claras. Tú y tu hermano fueron muy listos y astutos al infiltrarse de tal manera en mi red, lo tengo que reconocer. Pero no dejaré que desmantelen y lleven consigo todo por lo que he trabajado en mi vida.

Dicho esto, aparecieron dos hombres detrás del menor de los Holmes y a pesar de que este esquivó al primero, propinándole un codazo al estómago, no logró soltarse del segundo, quien automáticamente lo esposó de las manos y lo hizo arrodillarse frente a su jefe.

-Te habrías salido con la tuya, ¡Claro que sí, eres el magnífico Sherlock Holmes! El único detective consultor del mundo.- Dijo esto con una voz baja pero firme al mismo tiempo. – De no ser porque he alardeado mucho del compromiso de mi hija con un provechoso miembro de mi empresa y uno de mis socios de Inglaterra me informó que la familia Holmes no tenía un tercer hijo. Muy astuto de tu parte usar tu primer nombre, William.

Sherlock analizaba como loco el espacio a su alrededor, tratando de idear un plan para huir de ahí. Estaba completamente seguro de que si salía de ahí, probablemente no sería con vida. Mientras analizaba, sintió la vibración de su teléfono en el bolsillo. Probablemente sería John, pero no podía hacer nada ahora. Markus Sénnikov era conocido por la red criminal por aplicar los castigos más severos por los errores más leves. Por tener la sangre fría, sin dolor ni remordimiento alguno al cobrar venganza por algo o alguien. Y ya que Sherlock lo había dejado prácticamente como un completo idiota frente a su empresa, merecía la muerte.

* * *

Caroline Bingley se dirigía hacia el tan afamado restaurant Season's, justo donde se enteró por boca de John, que estarían esa noche. Ella sabía que andaban en peligro, y por ordenes de su no-querido jefe, tenía la obligación de mantenerlos sanos y salvos hasta que este vea la situación más oportuna y conveniente para salir de las sombras.

Al llegar, se dio con la sorpresa de que ninguno de los dos, ni el rubio ni el moreno, se encontraban allí. Trató por todos los medios de acceder a las salas interiores, pero no podía hacerlo sin tener una invitación personalizada. Gracias a Moriarty, tenía acceso a todos los planos de la ciudad. Decidió entrar por la puerta de atrás del establecimiento y se encontró con una escena que la impactó: Sherlock Holmes estaba a punto de morir desangrado a manos de un mafioso con una daga desenvainada.

No lo pensó. Por John, por el mismo Sherlock y por su propia vida, corrió con pistola en mano y disparó indiscriminadamente a los guardias. Una bala impactó y se alojó en la pierna del hombre con la daga, el cual soltó un aullido de dolor y al mismo tiempo, decidió acabar con la vida de Holmes. Solo gracias a un rápido movimiento de parte del detective, la punta de la daga le dio directo en la espalda el guardia que lo sujetaba y Sherlock aprovechó para salir corriendo del callejón poco iluminado junto con Caroline, mientras esta hacía presión en las zonas donde el puñal había hecho su trabajo.

* * *

-Sí que resultó ser curiosa, señorita Bingley. – Atinó a decir Sherlock con un jadeo de dolor al tiempo que el taxi doblaba una esquina para llegar al departamento y Sherlock revisaba su celular.

_Sherlock, ¿Estás bien? Estoy en el departamento. – JW 7:45 PM_

_Sherlock. Responde.-JW 8:02 PM_

-Sin embargo, fue una gran ayuda. – Siguió el detective mientras la aludida pagaba el taxi y lo ayudaba a bajar. Su padre estaría complacido de ver que todo lo que le enseñó no fue para nada en vano.

Caroline no respondió. Se limitó a mirarlo. Sherlock tampoco esperaba que dijera nada, así que abrió la puerta y se encontró a John Watson en su modo capitán a punto de salir disparado por la puerta.

* * *

No podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían. Sherlock, mi Sherlock estaba vivo. Luego de tres horas de no saber absolutamente nada de él, decidí salir a enfrentarme a cualquier cosa con tal de traerlo de vuelta con vida. -¡Diablos, Sherlock! ¿Es demasiado pedir que contestes mis mensajes? – No pensé en absolutamente nada más cuando abrace a Sherlock y m di cuenta por primera vez de que estaba sangrando como si lo hubieran picoteado. Tal vez eso fue lo que pasó. Y que no estaba solo. A su lado, se encontraba Caroline también con manchas de sangre y sudor. Conducí a ambos arriba para curar las heridas respectivas de cada uno.

-No te preocupes, John. Yo no tengo nada, solo uno que otro golpe. Lo demás es sangre de Sherlock.- Dicho esto, se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro. Yo, me volví hacia el detective.

-Sherlock. Casi mueres ahí. Me prometiste que no pasaría nada, y vuelves a casa con sangre hasta las orejas. ¿Sabes cuánta angustia me has hecho pasar? Nada es igual desde tu…caída. –Se me cortó la voz y al sentir las lágrimas inundar mis ojos, bajé la mirada. Nunca hablábamos de lo que pasó hace ya un año. Nada que nos recordara ese tiempo solos sin nuestra otra mitad que nos complementara. "Mi mejor amigo se suicidó"; ¿a quién le gustaría recordar tan fatídico suceso? Así que no hablábamos de ello. Pero no lo podía ignorar. Fui en contra de mi sentido común al salir del restaurante y venir directamente a casa. Fui un tonto al pensar que Sherlock estaría seguro. Fui un completo idiota. Recogí mi maletín de medicinas de la cocina y volví junto a Sherlock. – Necesito que me cuentes qué pasó ahí y por qué rayos Caroline estaba ahí. – Le solté al tiempo que limpiaba cuidadosamente sus heridas y calculaba cuántos de esos cortes tenía que suturar.

Sherlock me contó todo. Desde que Markus Sénnikov lo descubrió, hasta que Caroline llegó disparando y huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron. Mycroft me debía explicaciones. Se supone que todo esto estaba siendo cuidadosamente vigilado por él. Que nos tenía en cada pantalla de su CCTV cuidando de nosotros, sobre todo de su hermano menor.

Una vez que terminé con Sherlock, lo ayudé a llegar a su habitación para que descansara, con todo el analgésico y el anestésico que le suministré, tendría que descansar por al menos dos noches enteras. Velé su sueño toda la noche, hasta que sentí que Caroline deslizaba una nota por debajo de la puerta y salía del departamento.

_"John, _

_Tengan mucho cuidado con esta mafia en la que están involucrados. Confío en que se cuidarán. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, creo que puedo ayudar. No duden en llamarme. Tengo un viaje de negocios muy importante y estaré de vuelta en Londres en un par de semanas. Cuida de Sherlock. Casi lo pierdes. _

_Con cariño, _

_Caroline."_

Bueno, definitivamente, esto era extraño. ¿Acaso Caroline insinuaba que Sherlock y yo…? No, no. No era posible. Entonces me acordé de la manera tan sobreprotectora y angustiada que me comporté cuando vi a Sherlock llegar al 221B y ahora, estando en su cuarto…_velando su sueño_. Por Dios, John, ¿qué te pasa?

De todas maneras, Mycroft respondería por todo lo que pasó hoy. Y si el Señor Sénnikov está con vida, lo más seguro es que venga a por nosotros.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Bueno, eso es todo por este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_¿Qué opinan de Caroline? ¿Les agrada, la odian, no saben como sentirse?_**

**_Y John, adoro a este personaje, y me encanta hacerlo pasar por estas mini-crisis de duda por sus sentimientos hacia Sherlock (:_**

**_Pero en general, ¿cómo creen que terminará todo esto? Me encantaría saber lo que piensan y haber si alguien acierta con el desarrollo o, quién sabe, el final de la historia._**

**_Bueno, basta de cháchara por hoy, me despido._**

**_Muchísimas Gracias a los que la siguen y comentan; y a los que no (lectores silenciosos), también (: Muchos besos, abrazos y hasta el siguiente capítulo! (:_**

**_-Nessa._**


End file.
